


摘星的晚上

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 师生恋要摘十三这颗星星当然难咯





	摘星的晚上

摘星的晚上  
1.  
Simone被电子音吵得耳朵疼，他躲到客厅的角落里，拣了块干净的地方躺下。

微眯着眼，看他大哥在舞池里和人摇摆。

Pippo他从不留刘海，总是把自己姣好的面容大方地展露给公众欣赏。他应该称得上最好看的大学教授，有着让无数少男少女倾倒的脸庞和仰慕的才华。

此刻他正和Christian Vieri有说有笑地跳着舞，脸颊贴在一起，亲密地说着什么。

不远处的吧台边，Alessandro del Piero——这位眼睛极为性感诱人的大帅哥，也正火辣辣地盯着Pippo看。

他们三个人，永远也扯不清。

Simone笑了笑，然后听见头顶传来一阵低沉的响声。

“这边可以坐人吗？”

几乎是不假思索的，Simone摆摆手：“滚开！”

话音刚落，就感觉身边的沙发凹陷了进去。Simone有点不爽地睁眼，幽怨地瞪着对方——微卷的黑发随意地荡在宽阔的肩上，黑色的眼瞳明亮又深邃，鼻梁如峭壁，下面是一张厚厚的嘴唇，五官组合在玉雕似的脸上，完美无瑕，像油画里走出来的美男子，优雅又不失明艳。

Simone只觉得这人很眼熟，却愣是叫不出名字，呆呆地愣了几秒，别嘲笑他，任谁见了如此绝色也都会灵魂出窍。

“滚开。”

Simone又说了一遍，如愿看到对方炭色的眉毛皱在一起，摆出一副不悦的表情。

“你是……Simone？Pippo的弟弟？”

哦！真好！居然知道他的名字，而不是直接说“你好，你是Pippo的弟弟吧？”

Simone已经习惯如此，毕竟有个天之骄子的哥哥，其他人很难关注到他。他尝试过努力，但天赋真的是与生俱来的东西，不是自己的，就永远不可能是。所以他还是快快乐乐地当一个游手好闲的人，以至于到现在还在延期毕业中。

父母从不苛责他，甚至觉得退学也无所谓。和外面的人猜测的不同，在Inzaghi家中，受宠的不是万人崇拜的Pippo，而是天真可爱脾气反复莫测的Simone。

“是，怎么，想追我哥？抱歉，我不提供任何信息。”

Simone见惯了打着和他做朋友实际是为了追求Pippo的戏码，理所当然地认为眼前的男人也是使得这个伎俩。

“你……好吧，为什么靠近你就是要追Pippo？我不喜欢Pippo。”

他说得很真诚，真诚到Simone拧过脖子细细看他：“真的吗？”

对方的眼睛里只有自己不信任的表情。

Simone觉得很奇怪，他居然相信这人说的话，也许是他胸前的果香太过清新可口了吧。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Alessandro Nesta。”

“噢！又一个Ale！”

“不，一般大家会叫我Sandro。”

“Sandro……Ale……不，我决定叫你Nesta。”

“随便。”

Nesta微笑，Simone说：“你笑起来很不一样。”

“怎么个不一样法？”

Simone“哈”了一声，“不笑的时候很不容侵犯，笑起来又像个……幸福的傻瓜？”

Nesta哈哈大笑起来，“从来没人这么比喻过我。”

Simone斜眼看他：“那你应该感到荣幸！”

“是。”Nesta盯着Simone的下巴，婴儿肥的下巴，软乎乎的，摸起来肯定很舒适，“去跳个舞吧？”

“请我？”

Simone不可置信，“那你的高级皮鞋就会遭殃了！”

Nesta摇头，依旧笑着：“那它会感到荣幸。”

后来的事Simone也不太记得了，总之他头脑发热地答应了，和Nesta相拥着入了舞池，跳着跳着就跳去了客房。

一定是今晚酒精摄入太多了，脑子都糊涂了。

湿淋淋的舌头滑过脸颊直入脖颈，身体内的火苗立刻被点燃。Simone感觉自己的衣服被解开，裤子脱到一半的时候他忽然有些清新，迅速地按住了对方的手。

“虽然你很英俊，但你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

Nesta舔了舔他的耳垂，双手撑在两侧居高临下地看着Simone。

“做什么？需要我说吗？”

Simone笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，可爱的门牙露了出来。

“Fuck me。”

接下来的一切就很顺利地进行了。

Simone的腿被打开，纤细的脚踝挂在Nesta的肩上，Nesta压低身体，俯身去吻他——锁骨、乳头、腰肉以及最敏感的腹股沟。

Simone的叫声像小猫，软软的，是那种喘不上气的可怜声，直叫到人心坎里。  
Nesta将自己的巨物掏出来撸了几把，然后放到Simone的洞口，沿着洞周围和大腿根厮磨。

Simone哪经得起这折腾，当即就流出水来，黏糊糊，透明的水被Nesta用嘴接住，他露出和刚才不同的笑，不那么正人君子了：“很甜。”

Simone捂着脸，身体一拱一拱地往前蹭，大腿根蹭得通红一片，Nesta真怕那块的嫩肉会磨出血来，于是不再调戏他，巨大的龟头一点点塞进去，可只进去了一点Nesta就觉得不太对劲，他使劲用手指把Simone洞口撑大，龟头进去一分穴肉就被撑大，他稍稍一退那肉立刻将他缴住。任凭他怎么安抚Simone都没用，咬得死死的，害得他进也不是退也不是。

“操！”

Nesta想明白了，Simone是个处。但半途而废不是自己的风格，何况他的欲望已经升起，这火必须得灭掉。

于是他扶着Simone的腰继续向内探索，越往里捣Simone流的水越多，倒少了些酸胀的感觉。Nesta的阴茎入了大半，觉得时机可以了，捏着Simone的臀肉开始抽插起来。

酒精弱化了人的五感，以至于Nesta总觉得自己没有使劲，便发了狠地操弄起Simone的后穴。整根送入又抽离，穴肉都被翻了出来，不管，在捅进去，抵着花心又磨又顶，耳边隐约有Simone的呻吟声，断断续续的，无助又诱人。

Nesta喜欢Simone身上的牛奶味，和自己的果味混在一起，像春药一般使人亢奋。

Simone以把尿的姿势被Nesta挂在身上，彼此的阴毛贴在一起，让人瘙痒的难受，羞耻的水不断地流，Simone只觉得喉咙干得冒火，当Nesta再次顶到最深处时，他的眼泪挤了出来，小腿抽搐，整个人急促地喘气。

“Give me！”

他张大了嘴巴，Nesta却不理会，把他按在床板上使劲地操，大大的囊袋拍打着屁股，和水声混在一起色情糜烂。Simone早就忍不住射了出来，一大滩的精液浇到被子上，他俯身去咬，Nesta却揪着他的头发，在他还傻乎乎地张着嘴的时候把大张的马眼对准小小的嘴巴，浓厚的精液喷泉似的洒了进来。Simone如饮甘露，伸出舌头卷住Nesta的龟头送入自己的口中。

精液的腥味让他皱了皱眉，正想吐出来却被Nesta按住后脑勺，整张脸都贴在了Nesta的胯部。Simone咳嗽了两声，以为咽完了所有的精液，牙齿轻轻刮过粗壮的柱体，立刻又有甘霖喷出，这回他没有忍住，将Nesta的阴茎吐了出来，于是就被淋了一脸的白浊。

Simone还有点懵，Nesta畅快地将欲望释放干净，然后抱着瘫软的Simone陷进了柔软的被子里。

2.  
第二天Simone是被撞门声吵醒的，他想动，可下半身几乎没了知觉。

酒后乱性，他不用多想就明白发生了什么。

抬头，就看见Pippo站在床前，震惊地看着他。

“怎么了？”

Pippo上前摸摸他的脑袋：“Simone，我很赞成你谈恋爱，但是……Nesta先生是我校最新特聘的公共关系课的讲师……”

“哦。”

Simone闭眼，然后回味了一下这句话。

“什么！！”

他想要从床上跳起来，但被枕边人重重的胳膊勾住。

呵，亲爱的Nesta先生居然在装睡！

Simone为自己的一时冲动后悔，他懊恼地锤床板，而Pippo笑得前仰后合，立马离开了。

“这不是真的吧？”

“你是指我和你睡了还是我是你老师？”

“你知道我是你学生你还睡我！！！”

Simone崩溃地揪着头发，大声地尖叫起来。

Nesta看着Simone一副做错事后悔莫及的样子就觉得可爱万分，他忍不住揽过Simone的腰。

Simone一点力气都没有，想反抗也去反抗不了，只能不爽地甩着脑袋，用额头去撞Nesta的。

老实说，Simone没觉得自己吃亏，虽然他是第一次，还是迷迷糊糊地被操，但对方不是个油腻怪癖男真的是太好了。

原本醒来想能不能之后再约，但Nesta居然是他的老师……

Simone不由痛恨起Pippo来，好好的派对，为什么要请同事？

“滚开！我要去洗澡。”

Nesta在他耳边呼气，“昨晚，哦不今早了我抱你去洗过了，洗得很干净。”

Simone知道自己被看光了，倒也没生气，而是翻过身，目光呆滞地望着天花板。

“那你滚吧。”

Nesta不为所动，松开手也跟着平躺在床上。

“喂，如果你再对我说滚我立马操你。”

Simone苦笑起来：“操我能让我这门课不挂的话我愿意。”

他露出楚楚可怜的表情，嘴巴可爱地嘟着，Nesta忽然觉得Simone很不一样，内心升起一股罪恶感，倒没了调戏他的兴致。

Simone看着Nesta起身换衣服，忍不住多瞥了几眼——宽肩窄腰，曲线性感，白色内裤拉到一半，凹凸的人鱼线好像上了蜡一般光滑。

“喂，你好像穿的是我的内裤？”

Simone撑起半身，把衬衫团起来朝他一人。

“你的确实小了点，不过没关系。”Nesta穿戴好，又恢复了正经的模样，“明天上午有我的课，别迟到。”

说完，半趴到床上欲亲吻Simone，Simone往后一退，钻进了被窝里，只听见Nesta的笑声越来越小，最后消失了才冒出了脑袋。

“呼——”

Simone的脸立刻红了起来，他打开被子，人翻过来，手指轻轻地碰到穴口，很清凉，已经涂了药膏，看来Nesta说的话不假，确实清理干净了。只是床单还脏得很，Simone强忍疼痛跳下了床，大喊保姆的名字。

Pippo和保姆一起进来，Simone裹了件浴袍四仰八叉地躺在沙发上。

“我亲爱的弟弟～”

Pippo坐到他身边，打趣道：“初夜怎么样？”

Simone的脸继续红着，“不记得了！”

Pippo没有戳穿他，捏捏他的耳垂：“那可不好，第一次一定要好好记住呢。”

Simone吐了吐舌头：“都怪你！现在我可倒霉了。”

“这都能怪到我头上？”Pippo指着自己：“好啦，反正你也不会跟他开始，他是你的老师。”

Simone不知道为什么Pippo要特意强调这一点，于是有点想和他对着干：“为什么不可以？他长这么帅，喜欢他很正常。”

“你……总是不撞南墙不死心。”

Simone冲他吼：“要你管？你自己先处理好和Alex，Bobo的关系再来指点我吧！”

Pippo一怔，不再说话，只是轻柔地摸了摸弟弟乱糟糟的头发。

Simone破天荒地没有迟到，他在学校没什么朋友，同一届的毕业了，自己就像个孤魂野鬼晃荡在学校，也就各科教授跟他熟，看到他就一副恨铁不成钢的样子，  
然后把Pippo拿来和他比较一番，自然是一番感慨。

不过Simone从不在乎，他和Pippo关系很好，全世界说他不如Pippo他也不会生气。

因为Pippo很爱他，他也很爱Pippo。

走到教学楼，果然看到Nesta站在楼梯口，像是在专门等他一样。

“Nesta，你在等谁。”

Nesta蹙眉，“你不能直呼我的姓名，要加个先生。”

“……”

Simone撇撇嘴，绕过他跑上楼了。

这门课在Simone那里是睡觉课，因为是大课，之前的教授从不点名。于是自己照旧坐到最后一排，趴在桌上补觉。

Nesta刚走马上任，大家对这位老师的评价相当之高，当然，仅限于颜值。毕竟公共关系课真的是非常的、非常的无聊。

Simone笑着听完前排女生的交流，她们无不夸张地称之为宇宙级别的大美人帅哥。

“为什么要叫大美人帅哥老师呢？我感觉很雷诶！”

“你懂什么？又帅又美，人见人爱啊！我靠，你看我偷拍照片的点赞数！大家都在问他是谁！”

“可惜下学期就不休这门课了。”

“我可以去问问他还教什么科目！”

正好一节课铃声响起，一堆女生冲到前面把Nesta围住。Simone扬起下巴望过去，衣冠楚楚的Nesta十分有礼地和学生们交谈着，时而露出那种非常蛊惑人心的笑容，一米八七的个子在人群中分外显眼，光就打在他的头顶，让他看上去像个天使。

去他娘的天使！

Simone揉了揉腰，准备撤退。

Nesta时刻都注意着后排某人的动向，他清了清嗓子，微笑地请各位回到座位。

助教不舒适地进来，Nesta在他耳边低语了两声。

“各位，现在开始点名，今天不在的同学期末考试只有及格分。”

下面一片哗然，不过女生们没什么意见，她们甚至抱着包坐到了从前荒无人烟的  
前排。

Simone前脚跨出去后脚就停住了。

Damn it！

他回过头，挫败地坐回位置。

女生们向前转移后，Simone孤零零地坐在那，于是他不得不掏出一本书一支笔装装样子。

“Simone Inzaghi。”

Nesta叫了他全名，Simone应了一声，和对方目光简单交汇了几秒，然后Nesta很温和地让他坐下。

这节课Simone还是强撑着听了一会，奈何N某人教学水平实在不能过分恭维，

以至于Simone很怀疑学校是为了Nesta这张脸才请他来的。

3.  
Simone醒来的时候教室已经没人了，他擦了擦嘴角的口水，然后朦胧间就看见Nesta坐在讲台前认真地写着什么。

阳光照得他黑发熠熠，因为离得远，Simone只觉得Nesta原本深刻的脸笼罩在一片金色下，变得有些模糊。

他忽然看得有些入了迷，觉得世间居然会有比Pippo还要可看的事物，真是不可思议。

“看够了吗？”

Nesta厚重的声音在空旷的阶梯教室四散，Simone干咳一声，然后从笔袋里掏  
出一块小兔子橡皮，用铅笔比了比和Nesta的距离，然后抛了出去。

一点也不差地被Nesta接住。

“喂，Nesta先生，我可以泡你吗？”

Nesta捏着那块粉白橡皮，唇角勾起漂亮的弧度。

站起来，不说话，抱着一沓书就走了。

Simone随后快步跟出去，却发现Nesta已经被一群女孩子围在一起，女孩子们脸上红霞一片，不知道这家伙又说了什么俏皮话。

Simone左拐往生物楼去了，还没走进实验室就听见Pippo在大声地训人

他在门口等了一会，然后门忽然打开了，几个研究生红着眼睛走了出来。

在工作上，Pippo是个非常严苛的人，他不允许自己的实验有任何的误差影响，因此在Inzaghi实验室的人都是百里挑一的。

Simone敲门进去，见哥哥手握成拳撑着脑袋，一副修木不可雕也的样子。

“哥。”

Simone随意地坐在一张凳子上，他拖着凳子滑到Pippo面前，下巴搁在手背上，露出一个甜甜的笑。

“有事我要？如果是让我去向你们院院长说好话那不可能。”

Simone习惯地吐舌头，“哼，我找你就不能有别的事？”

Pippo拍拍脑袋：“真想不出。”

Simone站起来给他捏肩，“哥哥，我想泡Nesta老师，可以吗？”

Pippo瞪大了眼睛，很不可置信。

他亲爱的弟弟Simone，第一次，主动跟他说想要追一个人，而且看上去并不是开玩笑。

“你是认真的吗？”Pippo刮了刮他的鼻子：“他才来，我们都不知道他是个怎样的人。”Pippo抿唇，似乎是故意这么说：“不过，听他上个学校的同事说，他很讨厌笨蛋。”

“啊！”

Simone捂住嘴巴，特别苦恼。

“Nesta相当年轻有为，他刚来，好几个老家伙都为自己孩子看上了他，你可能都找不到他的人影～”

Simone一听，更觉得没什么希望了，于是蔫巴巴地走了出去，也不想去食堂吃饭，便跑到小卖部去吃冰。

捧了一碗冰淇淋坐到最角落的吧台，真是老天相助，Nesta也坐在那。

Simone挺直了腰杆子（虽然酸的很），慢慢地走过去准备吓他一跳。

Nesta却早已从玻璃窗里发现了Simone，于是便有了Simone一只小肉手搭到肩上反被自己一把握住的下文。

“喂喂喂！”

Simone痛得叫起来，Nesta装傻：“我不知道是你。”说完松了手，屁股往旁边挪了挪，示意Simone坐他边上。

“吃过饭了吗？”

Simone扯谎：“吃过了。”但肚子不争气地叫了起来，Nesta没忍住笑：“走吧，我请你吃饭。”

Simone笑容晏晏，挖了一大勺冰淇淋，答应道：“好啊！”

Simone跟在Nesta后面，Nesta扭过头：“和我一起走。”

“我是和你一起走啊。”

Nesta摇头，随他去了。

直到走出校门，Simone才追了上来，他不是Pippo那种凌厉忧郁的美，而是明快又骄傲的，虽然Nesta觉得他除了有个不错的家世外其余一文不值。  
Simone的个子不矮，他不需要怎么抬头就能望见Nesta漂亮的侧脸。  
想要调戏一下他。

“我可以认为现在是你在泡我吗？”

Nesta：“你觉得呢？”

Simone沉思片刻：“我觉得你是在补偿。”  
“补偿我昨晚对你的伤害？”

Simone倒也不害羞，大大方方地点头：“不然？都被我哥看见了，你想赖也不行。”

Nesta打了个哈欠，对Simone手里的冰淇淋有些垂涎：“反正也不会怀孕，而且我没有内射。”

Simone蓦地恼火起来：“哦！既然这样你也没必要补偿我！反正吃亏的又不是你。””

“你也没吃亏。”  
Nesta盛气凌人地看着他。

Simone咬着嘴唇，心里酸得很。这种难受没来由，就像哥哥说的第一次确实很重要，重要到他想眼前这个人不是补偿而是负责。

可是事实上他是个男人，即使内射了也不会怀孕。本质上他们就是发生了一场不需要任何人负责的一夜情而已。

“冰淇淋再不吃就要化了，不吃给我。”

Nesta不等他回答就抢了过来，Simone没有很大反应，他只是很认真地问：“老师和学生谈恋爱犯法吗？”

Nesta突然噎到，“喂，我们只是……”

“一夜情对吗？只是大多数一夜情的人第二天就会各自消失，结果我们在不知对方身份的情况下打了一炮，并且在接下去的时间里还会常常和对方碰面，但是。”  
Simone抬起头，努力不去在意Nesta脸上那种像看讨着要糖的孩子的表情。

“我喜欢你，这是我自己的事情，你不喜欢我也没关系，法律没规定不可以追一个单身的男人。”

Simone又补问了一句：“你没有男朋友吧？或者女朋友。”

Nesta张了张嘴，最后说没有。

Simone如释重负，他背过身：“那么从现在开始，我做的一切都和你没有关系了。””

“什么？”

“我说要泡你的话是真的！”

tbc


End file.
